Yours
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Suite à l'épisode "The Local Option" One-shot. Je la traduirais en anglais dès que possible.


" Yours"

Titre : Yours

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden.

Genre : romance

Catégorie : M

Résumé: Suite à l'épisode "The Local Option" One-shot. Je la traduirais en anglais dès que possible.

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la taverne main dans la main, Julia guidant William avec enthousiasme. Pourtant une fois à l'intérieur, l'Inspecteur se figea sur place. Son épouse se tourna vers lui en souriant, caressant tendrement le nœud de sa cravate quelques secondes.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu entre dans une taverne William.

-Mais la première avec ma charmante épouse et...ce n'est pas le genre d'endroits que nous fréquentons ensembles et...

-Où se trouve votre sens de l'aventure, Inspecteur Murdoch?

Il ne répondit pas et elle lui sourit simplement avant de se diriger vers une table au fond de la taverne. Il prit place en face d'elle et aussitôt un homme approcha.

-J'vous sert quoi m'ssieur dame?

-Une bière d'épinette et...

-Deux whiskys, termina Julia en souriant tout en le payant aussitôt.

L'homme acquiesça et il s'éloigna avec un simple mouvement de tête.

-Julia, murmura William en se penchant vers elle, deux whiskys, je sais que tu aimes l'alcool fort mais deux verres, c'est peut être, enfin tu vois.

-Mon cher William, répondit son épouse en posant sa main sur la sienne pour la caresser amoureusement, j'ai l'habitude de boire un ou deux verres de temps en temps, je peux tout à fait consommer deux whiskys. Mais ce soir, je n'en ai commandé qu'un pour moi.

Il ne répondit pas et il fronça les sourcils alors que le serveur arriva avec leur commande. Il déposa une bouteille de bière et deux verres dans lesquels se trouvait un liquide ambré. Julia en prit aussitôt un et le tendit vers William qui en fit autant avec la bouteille. Après avoir entrechoqué le verre, ils burent une gorgée. William ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Julia fermer les yeux en levant la tête, exposant ainsi la fine peau de sa nuque à sa vue lorsqu'elle avalait. Il déglutit péniblement, il lui arrivait de temps à autre d'avoir ce geste d'abandon, lorsqu'elle éprouvait du plaisir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et il croisa son regard, il rougissait, l'imaginant une fois encore s'abandonner comme elle le venait de faire, mais cette fois bien moins vêtue et seuls dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Comme si elle avait pu lire ses pensées, Julia sourit et s'humidifia les lèvres pour venir caresser une fois encore sa main.

-Un penny pour vos pensées Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Je crois que vous êtes capable de les lire Docteur Ogden, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle lui sourit et elle baissa les yeux vers la table, elle aussi gênée. Bien entendu qu'elle savait à quoi il pensait, elle pouvait le lire dans son regard empli de désir. Sans un mot, William fit danser ses doigts entre les siens et il bu une autre gorgée. Elle en fit autant avant de prendre la parole sur un ton plus léger.

-Dis-moi, que penses-tu de Miss James, maintenant que tu l'as rencontré?

-Elle me parait être une charmante jeune femme, éduquée, intelligente, simple et aimable. Elle ressemble en tout point au portrait que tu m'avais fait d'elle. Malheureusement...

-Malheureusement?

-Julia, tu sais que sa couleur de peau ne me choque pas, que je ne m'arrête pas à ce "détail", les hommes du poste de police ne le feront pas non plus, du moins pour la plupart d'entre eux. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, tout le monde ne considèrent pas les qualités morales et la façon dont elle fait son travail. Ils ne verront que...

-Que sa couleur et le fait que se soit une femme, termina Julia d'un ton las, je le sais.

Elle soupira profondément et elle termina son verre d'une seule traite sous le regard de son époux. Puis, elle se pencha sur la table, glissant sa main dans la veste du jeune homme pour caresser son torse.

-Julia, grommela William en regardant autour d'eux, je ne crois pas que cette tenue soit appropriée ici.

-Une femme n'a pas le droit de montrer à quel point elle est amoureuse de son époux?

-Nous sommes entourés de monde.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle en glissant son index sur le torse du jeune homme pour venir caresser son ventre.

Puis, lorsqu'elle le vit rougir un peu plus, elle s'éloigna en riant. Elle prit le deuxième verre et voulu le porter à sa bouche mais la main de William se posa sur son poignet. Elle croisa son regard et il lui prit des mains.

-Non, William, murmura Julia, je ne veux pas que tu le fasse par obligation. Je ne t'inciterai pas à boire, tu le sais.

-J'en ai envie.

Il lui sourit et il bu une gorgée. Julia ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa grimace mais pourtant William fit comme si de rien n'était. Il lui prit la main et il y déposa un baiser en plongeant son regard dans le sien, puis, ils reprirent une conversation plus légère.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur troisième verre de whisky chacun, alors que les corps s'étaient nettement rapprochés, que William glissa son souffle dans la nuque de Julia pour prendre la parole au creux de son oreille.

-Et si nous rentrions, à présent Docteur Ogden, murmura-t-il d'une voix empli de désir.

-Avez-vous quelque chose en tête Inspecteur Murdoch? Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas et une seconde plus tard elle sentit la main de son époux remonter le long de sa cuisse très lentement avant qu'il ne vienne effleurer du bout des doigts son intimité à travers le tissu.

-Je regrette de ne pas être seuls, je te ferai l'amour dans la seconde si s'en était le cas.

Elle sentit la main de William se poser sur le bas de son ventre alors que les dents du jeune homme se saisir tendrement de la fine peau dans sa nuque.

-Rentrons dans ce cas, William, gémit-elle sa bouche contre la joue du jeune homme.

-Tu ne veux pas encore boire un verre?

-Oh non, soupira Julia en sentant son souffle s'accélérer, je veux me souvenir de tout, s'il te...plaît, articula-t-elle avec difficulté alors que son époux caressait son sein et qu'il sourit dans sa nuque avant d'y déposer un autre baiser.

-Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y.

Il s'éloigna d'elle brusquement et il se leva en un bond, plongeant son regard dans le sien lorsqu'elle en fit de même et qu'ils vacillèrent tous les deux sous les effets de l'alcool. Ils quittèrent alors la taverne étroitement enlacés, rejoignant la rue, prenant un instant pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit qui était déjà tombée. Ils prirent un fiacre, s'embrassant avec passion une fois à l'intérieur et ce, jusqu'au moment où ils se trouvèrent devant les portes de l'hôtel. Puis, main dans la main, ils rejoignirent leur suite, avant de tourner la clé à double tour dans la serrure, avant que Julia ne se presse étroitement contre William pour lui voler encore un langoureux baiser.

* * *

Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, laissant leurs mains courir sur le corps de l'autre pendant le longues minutes lorsque William retira la veste de Julia et entreprit de lui ouvrir sa cravate.

-Attends chéri, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres, j'aimerai me rafraîchir avant...l'alcool, je crois avoir un peu trop bu.

-Moi aussi j'ai trop bu, répondit William sans s'arrêter.

-Va prendre un verre d'eau, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Juliaaa, grommela William alors qu'elle s'éclipsa.

A contre cœur, William se dirigea vers le salon pour se servir un verre d'eau et le boire d'une traite tout en retirant sa cravate. Il n'aimait pas l'alcool, et il se souvenait à cet instant pourquoi. Il avait chaud, tellement chaud, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était sèche et sa tête lui tournait. Il prit un second verre lorsqu'il vit son épouse entrer dans la pièce. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, changée, portant un négligé en soie ouvert. Elle avait retiré sa chemise, sa jupe et sa culotte bouffante. Elle se trouvait là, debout devant lui un regard espiègle, un sourire en coin, portant simplement son corset une chemise allant jusqu'à mi-cuisse et ce négligé glissant sur son épaule nue. Elle se tenait d'une posture séductrice et William sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle approcha de lui. Elle se fit féline, caressant son corps avec le sien pour venir lui prendre le verre des mains et boire une gorgée. Elle se pencha sur lui pour poser le verre vide sur la table se trouvant dans le dos de son époux et ses doigts prirent le chemin de sa propre nuque. Elle plaça deux doigts derrière son oreille et elle les laissa courir sur sa peau, se pinçant les lèvres sans quitter le regard de son époux. Elle arriva à sa poitrine avant de remonter sa main une fois encore en fermant les yeux. Puis, elle plongea son regard dans celui de William qui restait immobile. Elle lui retira sa veste, veillant à caresser ses bras tout en se serrant contre son torse. Elle lui ouvrit le gilet et elle vint butter son corps contre le sien, incapable de se tenir loin de lui une seule seconde.

-Déshabille moi, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

Elle ne l'embrassa pas et elle se retourna simplement. Elle sentit alors les doigts de William faire tomber le négligé au sol et il défit les lacets de son corset. Impatiente de connaître le désir qu'elle procurait chez son époux, Julia se cambra, venant frotter ses fesses contre son membre gonflant dans son pantalon. Il poussa un grognement mais il ne broncha pas, continuant de se concentrer à sa tâche. Lorsqu'elle vit le corset tomber au sol, Julia se recula pour sentir le corps de William dans son dos. Elle passa un bras en arrière pour lui caresser la joue alors qu'il plongea son visage dans sa nuque.

-Un nouveau parfum, grommela William, j'aime beaucoup.

Julia ne répondit pas, elle bougea encore ses fesses d'avant en arrière, très doucement, de manière méthodique pour sentir à quel point William pouvait être excité. Celui-ci ne résista plus, voyant les seins de son épouse bouger sous le fin tissu de sa chemise, sentant ses fesses butter contre son pénis. Il avait besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser et de la prendre sur le champ. Elle poussa un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt de William se glisser par l'avant en elle, lorsque que son pouce redessina les contours de ses lèvres gonflées, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de son époux qui mordit la peau de son cou. Il donna plusieurs coups de reins et Julia sourit. Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui pour se retourner et lui faire face et qu'il cesse sa douce torture. Sans un mot elle lui descendit ses bretelles et elle ouvrit sa chemise, déposant de brûlant baiser sur son corps. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'abandonna, elle continua sa progression pour venir ouvrir son pantalon et se saisir de son membre tendu, dur et gonflé. Elle s'approcha de William et elle le fit glisser entre ses doigts, de haut en bas, doucement, puis plus rapidement alors que la respiration du jeune homme s'accélérait.

-Tu aimes ça? Demanda-t-elle avec amour dans le creux de son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, il gémit. Julia dirigea sa virilité vers sa féminité, mais elle ne le laissa pas entrer, elle voulait simplement le tenter et la sentir la caresser.

-Déshabille moi, encore, dit-elle dans son oreille.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et elle s'éloigna. Alors William lui ouvrit sa chemise, seule barrière avant de connaitre la sensation de leur peau nues l'une contre l'autre. Une fois qu'elle se tenait devant lui, nue, tremblante de désir, il se pencha vers sa poitrine. Il prit dans sa bouche un mamelon qu'il mordit, lécha, embrassa, doucement. Il lui écarta les cuisses et il entra son doigt dans sa féminité une fois encore, caressant de son pouce le point le plus sensible de son anatomie, source de son plaisir. Julia ne pu retenir un cri et elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui. Il comprit que ses jambes allaient fléchirent, alors il la poussa contre le mur pour l'y plaquer.

-Oh oui, William.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, une fois encore elle avait la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper ses gémissements alors que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Dieu qu'il aimait la voir dans cet état. Il dirigea alors son visage vers le sien, tentant de faire taire ses gémissements et ses supplications en l'embrassant. Il plaça une main sur sa joue pour approfondir leur baiser et il retira l'autre de sa féminité pour la poser sur ses fesses et l'attirer contre lui. Ils reprirent leur souffle quelques secondes plus tard avant d'échanger un sourire et que Julia ne se retourne à nouveau. Elle écarta les jambes, laissant le pénis de William émerger entre ses cuisses et elle en titilla le bout avec ses doigts.

-Es-tu certaine de...de cette ...façon? Grogna William en tentant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il prit une fois encore son sein dans sa main pour faire glisser son mamelon entre ses doigts.

-Oui, s'il ...te plait.

Julia leva alors une jambe qu'elle plaça sur un petit guéridon se trouvant tout à côté. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour sentir le membre de William sur son clitoris et dans un mouvement violent, William la pénétra. Par le choc, elle fut plaquée contre le mur, sentant sa poitrine toucher la tapisserie froide alors que William entra plus profondément en elle. Ils gémirent une fois encore, et une fois encore il caressa sa féminité avant de se retirer et de la pénétrer tout aussi passionnément. Il savourait la sensation nouvelle qu'il connaissait, cette moiteur, cette chaleur qui était celle de son épouse et qu'il aimait tant, mêlée à la promiscuité de leur position. Ses fesses qu'il voyait bouger contre le bas de son ventre, son dos arqué, ses cheveux qui commençaient à se défaire de son chignon, il voyait ses seins venir toucher le mur à ses nombreux assauts. William se saisit d'une de ses mains pour la maintenir au-dessus de sa tête sur le mur et venir ainsi mouler son corps au sien alors qu'il la prenait encore et encore et que leurs gémissements devinrent plus rauques et réguliers. Il plaça son autre main sur sa hanche, la faisant bouger à son rythme. Il menait la danse, et il aimait cette sensation. Il avait son visage plongé dans ses cheveux, enivré par le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Tout en continuant ses mouvements parfois doux, parfois passionnés, remontant sa main libre sur le corps de Julia jusqu'à sa poitrine il prit la parole, dans le creux de son oreille.

-Vous me rendez... fou...Docteur.

-J'en suis ...ravie...Détective.

Ils sourirent et William se saisit du lobe de son oreille entre ses dents quelques instants avant de diriger ses baisers vers sa nuque et son épaule.

-Oh...mon...oooh...William, ne t'arrête pas, ne...oh oui.

Sentant le moment approcher, William plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de son épouse, relâchant la main de Julia et il accéléra brusquement le rythme jusqu'à cet instant, celui où elle cria son nom et qu'il se répandit en elle. Ils fermèrent alors les yeux, reprenant ainsi leur souffle toujours étroitement enlacés alors que leurs jambes tremblaient. Julia posa son front contre le mur et William déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Puis, lorsque la tension retomba, il se retira et elle reposa le pied au sol. Ils restèrent pourtant enlacés, William plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de Julia alors qu'elle posa les siennes dessus dans un soupir de contentement.

-Peut être devrais-tu boire plus souvent chéri, dit-elle en riant doucement, bien que j'aime toujours la façon dont tu me fait l'amour, je dois avouer que cette fois était très ... intéressante.

-Je suis de ton avis, murmura William dans son oreille, mais je n'ai pas besoin de boire pour te faire l'amour de cette façon. Je te promets que cela se reproduira si tu le souhaites. D'ailleurs c'était ton idée il me semble.

-Le regrettes-tu?

-Oh grand Dieu non, dit-il en riant doucement, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Elle ne répondit pas et toujours dans ses bras, elle se retourna pour caresser sa joue.

-Te rends-tu compte à quel point je t'aime? Murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il lui sourit et il lui caressa la joue avant de s'éloigner, d'éteindre la lumière et de se mettre au lit sans échanger un seul mot et sans même se lâcher la main. Une fois allongés, ils échangèrent un baiser, avant que Julia ne glisse sur William pour se coucher sur lui.

-Il me semble que nous ne travaillons pas demain Monsieur Murdoch?

-En effet Madame Murdoch.

-Bien, répondit Julia en souriant, dans ce cas je compte bien passer toute ma journée avec toi.

-Nous passons chaque jour auprès l'un de l'autre.

-Mais à la morgue ou au poste de police je ne peux pas t'embrasser, me serrer tout contre toi, continua Julia en caressant son visage, je ne peux pas te caresser et te dire que je t'aime. Inspecteur, dit-elle en riant se souvenant la réaction du jeune homme quelques jours plus tôt dans les cellules du poste de police.

-Je m"efforce de rester professionnel Julia.

-Oh oui, dit-elle avec sérieux, je ne désespère pourtant pas qu'un jour tu te montres moins professionnel.

-Des idées? Lança le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Des tas, répondit Julia en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

-Il me tarde de les connaitre, répondit William avant de l'embrasser, même si je ne te garantis pas être capable de me laisser aller lorsque nous sommes au travail.

-Je garde une bouteille de whisky dans un meuble de la morgue tu sais.

-Oh je vois.

Ils rirent doucement et ils échangèrent quelques baisers pendant de longues minutes pour finalement s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, sereins et heureux.

 **FIN**


End file.
